gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Telepods Adventures
'''Telepods Adventures '''is a ''toys to life ''produced by Rovio Entertainment. It was released in November 2015 worldwide. The game is compatible with all ''Telepods ''products (including figures and cards). It is similar to Skylanders games and Amiibo games in therms in Gameplay. Plot An unknown evil tarted a plan to fuse all Telepods universes, in order to collapse and destroy all of them. The identity and reasons of the evil are unknown, but will be revealed later in the game. All Telepods characters start to notice earthquakes in their worlds. Then, a big explosion of light hit all the worlds. In an explosion, all of the characters turned into frozen toys, like Telepods. They were sent to Earth, and the humans were discovered Telepods. We decided to call the team of Telepods, and, after discovering the problem in their universe, we deciced to use the '''Telepods Portal '''to send them back to this home world. Returning to his world, the Telepods characters discovered that his universes were fused, and they will collapse soon. With the help of us, the Telepods will save the world of an unknown evil. Gameplay The game acts similar to Skylanders and Amiibo in several ways. For the game, you will need a Telepods Portal to play properly, because you need to stay with the toy activated during the game. But this is optional, you can play just the Telepods camera, saving the Telepods progress just by scanning them after playing. The game have a gameplay style identical to Skylanders and Amiibo, where your character run into stages defeating enemies, solving puzzles and collecting items. Each Telepods character will have its own powers and upgrades. The game is compatible with all the the Telepods figures, with cards serving as power-ups when placed in the Portal. Some characters, like the Telepods from Star Wars II, Go!, Stella, and Transformers, will differ from their other versions of the same character. The game can be completed just the one figure, but, to complete with 100%, you will need at least one character from four franchises. The game have two types of "Figure-Locked content". # '''Telepods Gates: '''Similar to Amiibo and Skylanders, these gates can be opened by a Telepods character of one of the franchises. These gates have extra collectibles needed for 100% completion of the game. # '''Telepods Zones: '''Similar to Swap Zones from Skylanders: Swap Force and Character Zones from Amiibo Adventures, these minigames only can be played by a Telepods character from one of the franchises. Four franchiseshave its own minigame. Playing Characters Franchises: Star Wars II, Go!, Stella, and Transformers Star Wars II: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Yoda, Jar Jar Binks, Jedi Younglings, Captain Panaka, R2-D2, C3PO, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Wickets, Han Solo, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Gazareb Zeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, C1-10P Chopper, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Droideka, TIE Fighter Pilot, Zam Wesell, Battle Droids, Darth Vader, Biker Scout, Stormtrooper, Shadowtrooper, Shocktrooper, Jabba, Royal Crimson Guard, Tusken Raider, The Inquistor, AT-DP Pilot, Cikatro Vizago, Vizago Droid, Imperial Officer, Agent Kallus Go!: Red, Stella, Bomb, Blue Jay, Blue Jake, Blue Jim, King Pig, Terrence, Bubbles, Matilda, Foreman Pig, Al, Corporal Pig, Chuck Stella: Stella, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Dahila, Gale Transformers: Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Heatwave, Sentinel Prime, Grimlock, Jazz, Arcee, Airachnid, Bludgeon, Megatron, Brawl, Galvatron, Lockwood, Soundwave, Soundblaster, Starscream, Thundercracker, Drift, Bluestreak Category:Games Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Angry Birds